Lost and Found : The Haunting Past
by Izzu
Summary: Life goes on with Yugi's gang until something from Seto's past threatening to haunt his and Yugi's life. And what's worst is that Yugi ended up unconscious and Seto had amnesia. Can the others cope with it? RR
1. Default Chapter

az: And I wondered if I owned the world...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, Seto would be MINE--! Which is not, and I'm poor. Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi.

WARNING: Characters might go out of character... though I doubt that...

* * *

Lost and Found

The Haunting Past

Written by Azzie alias Izumi Ishtar

o

o

o

It has been several months after Yugi and the others went to Egypt to fulfil the Pharaoh's final destiny. And now with the start of the new term, Yugi and the others continue on their journey of life... embarking into the start of their fifth year high school term. Mokuba had begun starting his first year high school in Domino High too, and Shizuka also had transferred to Domino to continue her studies with her brother...

xxx

Domino High School, Class 5B1

'Now, since all of you had learnt partial differentials in the last topic... we'll apply this knowledge into this double integrals formula. Here, we have two type of the formula; if you can understand this concept, then you can easily solve problems involving multiple integrals with multiple variables easily--', lectured Toshihiko-sensei as Jyounouchi scratched his head frustratedly.

'Maa... what's with this multiple-- _intogarel_? It's so hard to understand--', moaned the lad as Kaiba, who had been leering at him from Yugi's side, smirking evilly. 'Really... I've wondered how the bonkutsu even _managed_ to survive until this year...', muttered the lad softly as Yugi gave him a glare. 'Kaiba-kun... stop teasing him!', whispered Yugi urgently as he avoided Toshihiko-sensei's disapproved stare. Kaiba chuckled softly as he threw a wad of paper towards Yugi's desk.

Yugi blinked at him as he opened the crumpled-up paper and snorted as he read the statement. Toshihiko-sensei turned around again as Yugi and Kaiba tried vainly to keep their faces straight.

The teacher sighed as he continued the lecture. Jyounouchi moaned again as he fumbled over the difficult math problem...

xxx

Thirty minutes later, the class was interrupted as a well-dressed man entered the class. Toshihiko-sensei motioned the class to continue solving their given exercises as he went out to talk to the visitor. Seconds later, he reentered the room as he looked toward both Yugi and Kaiba. The teacher cleared his throat as he walked towards them.

'Mutou-kun, Kaiba-kun... can you please follow the gentleman to the office?', he said as both lads stood in alarm. The teacher smiled as he motioned the two out of the class. 'Don't worry... both of you hadn't done anything wrong--', he said as both of them went out towards the office.

Jyounouchi and the other classmates looked towards their directions as Toshihiko-sensei ordered them back to solving their exercise...

xxx

Yugi burst into giggling bouts as both of them walked towards the office. 'Kaiba-kun... that.was.so.evil! How could you come out with those strange idioms about Jyounouchi?', cried Yugi as Kaiba smirked. 'Haa... did you forget that I am a genius?'

Yugi rolled his eyes at him as he saw the faint smile on his lips. 'Well, I've got this feeling that you just did this for fun--', he muttered as Kaiba gave a look of mock surprise. Both of them chuckled as the office door opened to revealed several grim-faced people. Seto frowned as the door closed in from behind them...

xxx

'No, leave Mokuba out of this! Even so-- this had nothing to do with either me or Yugi. So, hands off--', gasped Kaiba as both himself and Yugi were forced to follow the men out of the school. Otogi frowned as he paused from heading back to his own class, puzzled about the incident. He dashed towards the direction as he saw a glimpse of Seto's disgruntled look before exiting the corridors...

xxx

Mokuba glanced out of the window as Miss Rumiko rattled about the classic poetry of romance made by the same person who wrote Romeo and Juliet. He sighed...

_Why on earth did we have to learn about these stupid literature thingie..._

Mokuba sighed again as his eyes caught sight of people going out of the school compound while turning his attention back to class. Taken by surprise, he looked back at the direction of the area as the car already left with its occupants. The boy blinked as he looked back into the pages of English Literature book 1 on his desk. _Funny... I thought I saw nii-sama and Yugi among those people. Nah... must have been a trick of the eye--_, he sighed as he pretended to be slightly _interested_ in the subject.

xxx

Hours later...

It was a quiet evening in Domino that day. But the silence of it was broken as some random cars and motorbikes passing by with a resounding boom of its individual exhaust pipes. And a short lad dashed across the streets as he headed to the small game shop in haste.

The small bell chimed its sweet ring as the lad stopped for breath.The other occupant turned their heads towards him as Mokuba looked up towards them, wide-eyed. 'Nii-sama... have you guys seen him?-!', Mokuba gasped as Jyounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Otogi looked at him in similar shock. Shizuka had just came out from the living room as Anzu burst out at him.

'What do you mean... Kaiba-kun hadn't returned home too?', she gasped as Shizuka ushered all of them to talk in the living room. Mokuba nodded as he looked around the house. 'Where's everyone... and Yugi--?', he muttered as Jyounouchi looked at him with unreadable expression.

'What--?', said the boy as Jyounouchi spoke. 'Ojii-san and okaa-san was away on some trip so that left Yugi staying here by himself. But, it was better this way--'

Mokuba frowned. 'So--? What's it got to do with my question?'

Anzu and the others cast a sad look at him as she opened her mouth. 'Yugi... was gone too. This morning... both of them got a call from the office--'

'--and didn't come back to class after that. ', added Honda as Otogi continued, 'I had overheard Kaiba-kun shouting at someone... but I never thought--' Shizuka walked up towards Mokuba, holding up a familiar suitcase. 'Mokuba-kun... Kaiba-san no... kaban--', she said hesitantly as Mokuba took it from her in disbelief. 'What... Nii-sama... Yugi?', cried Mokuba as the phone suddenly rang, making everyone in the room jumped in surprise.

Shizuka briskly picked up the phone as everyone looked at here expectantly. But it doesn't help to soothe their worries as Shizuka's eyes widened and she collapsed to the floor, shaking. Feeling overwhelmed and puzzled over his sister's shocked reaction, Jyounouchi rushed over as Shizuka looked up at him. 'Onii-chan--', she gasped weakly...

'Nani... Shizuka? Doshite--'(1)

'Kaiba-san... Yugi-san to--', (2) she whispered as Jyou grabbed the receiver only to catch the remaining sentence as the person on the line spoke...

/We've already sent them to the Domino hospital. Frankly speaking, both of them had only minor second degree burns and suffered some injuries--/

Jyounouchi let go of the receiver in shock as he turned towards his other friends. 'Please... don't kid me like this--', he gasped as the others started to feel more than slightly alarmed. Mokuba was about to speak as Jou-chan regained himself and picked up the receiver again. 'Err... yes, gomen... aa, we'll come. Thank you--', he faintly spoke as he ended the call. He silently ushered Shizuka to stand up as he glanced towards Mokuba.

'Mokuba... can you get a car here? I think all of us should hurry to the hospital--'

Mokuba looked at him almost hysterically as Anzu looked at him in alarm. 'Jyounouchi... What happened to them!'

'There was an explosion--', Shizuka whimpered as the others gasped. Jyounouchi looked away as he added, '--Kaiba and Yugi were caught in it--', he said as Mokuba's body shook with fear...

'Nani... nii-sama!'

xxx

The clean white corridors of the Domino hospital felt seemingly hollow as the six youngsters waited patiently in front of the emergency room. Eventually the emergency sign was turned off and the doors opened as nurses took out both patients out of the emergency room. All of them watched the nurses passes them as they rushed towards the doctor, who had just came out.

'Sensei... what was wrong with them--?', asked Jyounouchi as they others were too numbed and shocked to say anything. The doctor glanced over all of them and cleared his throat. 'Are all of you... relatives of the two patients?', said the doctor as Jyounouchi shook his head. 'Mokuba here... was Kaiba's brother while the rest of us are their friends. Yugi's mum and grandfather were away for some time... and we couldn't contact them.', explained Jyounouchi as the doctor nodded.

'I see--', he muttered as he flicked up some paper on his hand. He glanced towards all of them as he ushered the youngsters to sit. 'It's been late... and a rough night. I understand that what I gonna say right now... might be hard to hear or accept, but--', the doctor spoke, as he tried to clear his throats again. 'Both Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou had suffered minor burns and bruises, but don't worry... it's not life-threatening--' The youngsters nodded as the doctor continued. 'Mutou Yugi had a dislocated elbow, but apart of that, there are no broken bones... though we suspected that he might have been hit by the fallen planks during the fire, because of the bruising. I guess... that both of them had been trying so hard to escape, if not because of the explosion after that--'

'Nii-sama... what about nii-sama?', Mokuba gasped weakly as the doctor looked at him with sadness. 'Both of them had received some impact because of the explosion... And Seto Kaiba--', Mokuba's eyes went wild as Anzu and Shizuka tried their best to calm the frantic lad.

'--had received an impact on his head. Might have been a concussion... but don't worry, both of them will be alright. Their lives are not in danger anymore, even if they had inhaled a lot of smoke... they will be fine--', the doctor said as he tried his best to sound consoling. Mokuba looked to the floor as he muttered softly.

'When... can I come... see him?'

The doctor smiled at the younger lad as well as the rest of them. 'Tomorrow-- hopefully.', he said as Mokuba nodded...

xxx

The day after...

Mokuba hesitated as his hands reached over towards the door knob.

Shizuka placed a hand over his shoulder as the boy looked up towards her, Jyounouchi and Anzu. Jyounouchi nodded at him as he glanced towards his remaining friends. 'Both of us will wait here--', Otogi reassured him as Honda put up a peace sign. Jyounouchi nodded again as the four of them entered the room.

Inside, the four of them saw Yugi lying on one of the hospital beds... still unconscious. Jyounouchi and the others felt pain as they saw Yugi in such a fragile state. But a slight sound beside them caused them to turn, as Kaiba struggled to sit up from the bed. Both Mokuba and Shizuka immediate went towards him as they helped him up. Relieved that at least one of them was okay, (and ignoring the fact that Jyounouchi doesn't really wanted to admit that ha was worried about Kaiba too) he and Anzu rushed towards him to check him up.

'Kaiba! How are you? What happened? Why were you two got caught in the burning building at the first place?', blurted Jyounouchi as Kaiba gave him a terrified look. 'Onii-chan!', scolded Shizuka as Mokuba hissed at him, 'Nii-sama had just waken up!'

'Can't you see that Kaiba-kun was still unwell?', scolded Anzu too as Jyounouchi muttered his apologies.

Shizuka sighed to herself as she tried to calm Kaiba. 'Don't you mind about onii-chan. He's just as worried as we are--'

Kaiba merely stared at her as confusion was clearly written on his face. 'Gomen... demo, omae-tachi... dare... ka?' (3), said Kaiba as the four of them looked at them in disbelief...

'Nii-sama--?', gasped Mokuba as Seto looked towards him blankly...

* * *

(1) What...Shizuka? Why did--

(2) Kaiba... and Yugi...

(3) Sorry... but, you guys... who are you?

az: 'looked at fic' I... can't believe that I did it! sigh... I really envy ppl who can make silly fanfics out of their whims... even if the ideas are unoriginal... me? I often can only make angst fics with whatever tragedies thrown in... and when WILL I updated the REST of my unfinished fics... I wondered myself... sigh... again...


	2. chapter 2

az: _:sigh: _and I thought Seto would kill me. Thankfully not! Hehehe, And thanks to ppl who read this. I was really busy-- and i kinda lost the last chapter to this fic...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in either the anime or the manga. If I OWNED Yugioh, Seto would be MINE--! And you guys want that?

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi.

WARNING: Characters might go out of character, though I doubt that...

* * *

Previously in Lost and Found...

Jyounouchi: We're starting our fifth year this year... Though I hate to admit it, I wished Atemu was here with us still. But no matter, at least Yugi was... and I wouldn't say that I'm not glad. School started as usual... but I wondered why Kaiba was STILL in the same class as I am! Oh, cross that. Apart from that, Yugi and him had started to become real close... and Shizuka-chan and Mokuba had joined our school! If only Kaiba had stopped calling me awful names anymore--

And what! Why was Kaiba and Yugi got called off? And they hadn't returned home! Mokuba and the rest of us were very worried. And YEAH! I'm worried about Kaiba too! This was never his style to make Mokuba worried, and Yugi was not someone who'd go somewhere without telling anyone.

What... an explosion? Kaiba and Yugi got hurt? Oii... Kaiba! Don't kid around! What do you mean you don't know who we are? Cross that! I want to know what happened to you guys!

Next in Lost and Found... Duel STANDBY!

Lost of Words

Written by Azzie/Az alias Izumi Ishtar

o

o

o

'Nii-sama--?', gasped Mokuba as Seto looked towards him. 'Nii-sama? Am I your brother?', said Seto confused, as he stared blankly at the younger Kaiba. 'Nii-sama...', said Mokuba again, this time weakly as he faintly tried to grasp the realization that his only big brother could not remember who he was.

Kaiba looked up towards Shizuka, Jyounouchi and Anzu as they wore the same confused look. He frowned. 'Who... are you guys? Then again... who... am... I?', Seto whispered to himself, as he clutches his forehead.

Jyounouchi felt the vein on the side of his brain started to twitch as he grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his shirt. Shizuka, Mokuba and Anzu stared at him in shock. 'I had enough of this, Kaiba Seto! Stop this acting right now and start tellin' us what happened to you and Yugi last night!', he shouted as Mokuba rose to pry him off his brother.

'Jyounouchi--- you're hurting nii-sama!'

'Onii-chan, please stop!'

'Jyounouchi!', cried Anzu as he immediately let go of Kaiba. Jyounouchi glared at them, annoyed as they heard Kaiba whispered to himself again.

'Kaiba... Seto? That's… my name?', he said slowly as he looked up at Jyounouchi. Jyounouchi looked at him with disbelief. 'You really don't remember? Please tell me that you're just acting this out! Kaiba--', blurted Jyounouchi again as he started shaking Kaiba. Kaiba winced as Jyounouchi's grip on his shoulder tightened. He gasped in pain as Mokuba and Shizuka immediately tried to pull them apart.

'Onii-chan! Yamete!', cried Shizuka as Mokuba shouted, 'Jyounouchi--! It's hurting him! You're making it worse... stop pushing my brother!'

Jyounouchi released his grip as he held his hands up. Shizuka gasped as she saw blood on Jyounouchi's right palm. 'Onii-chan... that--'

Mokuba's eyes widen as he diverted his attention back to his brother, noticing that his bandaged left shoulder has started to bleed again. The lad glared at Jyounouchi as the others immediately noticed the same thing. 'Jyounouchi... you--!', he cried as Shizuka did the same. 'Onii-chan is very harsh! Kaiba-san was hurt...'

Anzu sighed as she looked away. 'Haii... Jyounouchi-ii...', she moaned.

'Gomen--'

The four of them turned towards him as Kaiba looked down towards the bed sheet. 'Honto ni, gomen. I... really wished I could help, but-- I can't! It-- it hurts every time I tried to force myself to remember--', said Kaiba as he weakly clutched his head. Shizuka gently held his arm as she shook her head at him. 'It's okay... Kaiba-san don't need to force himself to remember--', said Shizuka as she smiled kindly at him. She turned towards Jyounouchi and made an ugly face at him. Mokuba nodded at him as he reassured his brother.

'Yeah... nii-sama don't need to--', said Mokuba as Seto gave him a relieved smile.

Anzu looked at the brothers sadly as she slapped Jyounouchi's head, hard. 'Bad Jounouchi! Are you trying to bully Kaiba-kun back at everything he had done at you! Shame--'

Jyounouchi looked at her in alarm as he stuttered. 'Anzu... Shizuka... Mokuba, I... Sorry! I didn't mean--'

Mokuba just waved his hand at him as he spoke. 'It's okay. I know that you're worried about brother too...', he said as Jyounouchi cast an apologetic look at him. Anzu immediately pushed the lad away as she turned towards Kaiba. 'Now, first... let us reintroduce ourselves to you. Okay?', she chirped as Kaiba nervously nodded his head...

XXX

'Mokuba's my brother... Shizuka-san... Jyounouchi, and you're Anzu--', said Kaiba slowly as Anzu nodded her head. The others also nodded their heads as Kaiba turned his head towards his right. 'So then... who is he?', he spoke again as the others turned towards the other side. Jyounouchi gasped as he noticed for a second that Kaiba's eyes seemed to reveal a slight sign of recognition when he stared at Yugi's direction.

He slowly walked nearer towards his side as he spoke. 'Kaiba... do you remember Yugi?', he said as Mokuba looked at his brother in surprise. Kaiba stared at them blankly as he muttered the name.

'Yugi? His name was Yugi?', he gasped as Jyounouchi looked at him.

FLASH!

A spiky-haired lad was running towards him, followed by Jyounouchi, Anzu, Mokuba and three other teens that he can't seemed to remember who. The lad smiled at him as he cried his name...

/Kaiba-kun/

FLASH!

Kaiba blinked as his vision returned to the hospital room. Mokuba placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked at him in concern. 'Nii-sama? Is something wrong?', said the lad as Kaiba glanced towards Yugi again.

'Yugi... was he... a close friend?', he asked, uncertain as the others looked at him in amazement. 'Kaiba... You really remembered Yugi?-!', gasped Jyounouchi again as the others mirrored his reactions. Kaiba shook his head as he placed a hand on his chest. 'No... but something.. in my heart, I felt that he's an important person. I felt it too when I looked at Mokuba... but this feeling, was a bit different--', said Kaiba in a sad tone as Mokuba held his hand.

'It's okay. It means that brother's memories was not really lost--,'

'Yokatta--!', cried Shizuka as she hugged Kaiba. Jyounouchi stared at them in shock as Mokuba and Anzu hung their mouths. Shizuka gasped as she realized what she did and instantly let go, leaving Kaiba blinking his eyes in surprise at her. Shizuka blushed as she stared again towards those beautiful blue eyes, looking at her. 'Err... _gomen_, I just... glad that Kaiba-san... had some hope--for recovering his memories--', she gasped as she looked away.

Kaiba looked away from her as he started to feel heat gushing up to his face. 'It's... umm, never mind. Err... thank you... for caring... about me.', he said as suddenly Mokuba felt like wanting to smile at his brother's unexpected reaction. The short lad grinned as the older Kaiba looked at him. 'Mokuba… is something wrong on my face?', he asked, silly as Anzu chuckled. It seemed that she had also noticed it. Bewildered, Jyounouchi glared at them.

'What--? I don't understand—And Shizuka! What do you think you're doing just now! Huggi—mmph!', cried Jyounouchi as Anzu and Mokuba stopped him. Mokuba leered at him as he chuckled sightly at his brother. 'Ahahaha… don't worry nii-sama! Jyounouchi was _not mad at you_--!', stuttered Mokuba as Jyounouchi begged to differ. Anzu hastily looked up her wristwatch as she noticed the time. 'Oh! It's late already. We better go home--', she said as she dragged Shizuka and the others away. Realizing that his visitor are about to leave him, Kaiba suddenly call out.

'Wait!'

Mokuba paused as he turned around towards his brother. Kaiba hesitantly opened his mouth to speak as he cancelled the thought. '--never mind. I— I can see you guys again tomorrow, huh?', said Kaiba timidly as Anzu smiled at him. 'Of course! Right, Jou-chan?', she said as she nudged Jyounouchi. He shrugged as he nodded. 'Haa… since we'd like to see Yugi's condition again to see if it improved…'

'Oh--'

Mokuba stared at his brother for a moment as he gave a thought. And then he shrugged. 'Nii-sama… I'll ask the hospital if I can stay with you tonight.' he said as Kaiba gave a relieved smile. 'A—arigatou, Mokuba…', he gasped as Jyounouchi started to argue. Mokuba shook his head hard on him as he pushed him out of the room…

XXX

Otogi and Honda looked at them puzzled as Jyounouchi came out, pushed away by Anzu and Mokuba and followed by Shizuka, who came out later. Otogi stood up as he greeted the others. 'So… how's both of them?', chirped Otogi. But to his dismay, the four of them gave him a saddened look. He sighed. 'Umm… is anything wrong with them? I thought… yesterday, the doctor said… that both of them will be fine—'

'Yugi was… he's still unconcious, but nii-sama… Nii-sama—', Honda and Otogi turned towards Mokuba who looked on the verge of tears…

'Kaiba-san… he— had lost his memories…', gasped Shizuka as she sat on the bench, dumbfounded. Otogi glanced towards her in surprise. 'What… Kaiba?', he gasped as Jyounouchi cried aloud. 'AND SO IT IS! EVEN SO, HE'S NOT A BABY! WHY YOU HAVE TO KEEP HIM COMPANY… MOKUBA! LET THAT JERK BY HIMSELF HERE!'

'What do you mean, Jyounouchi? And keep it down… we're in the hospital! And Kaiba-kun might hear you…', hissed Anzu as Jyounouchi muttered some apologies. Honda looked at his friend in wonder. 'Jyounouchi… I understand that you hated Kaiba ever since you first met, but was saying that very harsh of you?', said the lad as Jyounouchi glared at him. 'Haa… and you have to mind Mokuba's feelings on this too—', said Otogi as all of them looked towards Mokuba, who had been looking towards the floor. The lad looked up as he glared towards Jyounouchi.

'I can't ask you to understand… but I won't let nii-sama stay here alone. If Yugi was conscious, I won't mind… but right now—', Mokuba looked away, '—I just wanted to be by his side so that he won't feel so uncomfortable. Nii-sama had always disliked being in a hospital in a long period of time—', said the lad as Jyounouchi started to object.

But Anzu stopped him as she turned towards Mokuba. 'Why is it… Mokuba-kun? About Kaiba-kun disliking hospitals—', Mokuba glanced towards her as he gave her a weak smile. 'Thanks… Anzu. Umm… you guys already knew that both our parents died while brother and I was small, right?', said Mokuba as the five youngsters nodded their heads. '—well, I was very small at that time… so, I don't really remember much. But nii-sama once told me that mum died, after giving birth to me. And father… he died during a car crash. It was a miracle that nii-sama and I survived.', explained Mokuba as the rest of the group grew silent. Even Jyounouchi hadn't said anything bad.

'Nii-sama… always hated those times when he had to wait alone, in the quiet corridors… only to hear that mum had died, leaving him and dad. Sure, he was happy that I had survived the operation— but still. Nii-sama had helped dad, on caring for me. I was happy. But then, even dad was taken away from him and me. He always hated hospitals ever since— as he kept remembering all of those painful memories. Since remembering that past, made him remembered about what happened _after. _ And made him remembered... _him_—'

Jyounouchi sighed as he patted Mokuba's shoulders. 'Okay already… I won't bully Kaiba— heck, I was getting uncomfortable at him not calling me names! Haii… seeing him so timid just now, made me feel guilty every time I'd have thoughts of ever wanting to bully him—', said Jyounouchi as he winked at the lad. Mokuba choked as he blinked away a tear that has formed in his eyes.

'Arigato… minna!', sobbed the small boy as Anzu hugged him. 'It's okay… we understand, do we— Jyounouchi!', said Anzu as she leered towards Jyounouchi. The lad shrugged as he nodded. 'I… understand. Just felt uncomfortable with this entire incident. Since not only Kaiba was involved, but Yugi—', said Jou as Shizuka looked at her brother in concern. He started to frown before suddenly became cheerful. '—well, no use worrying so much about it. Guys, let's head home—', he said as the rest of them agreed.

'See you tomorrow, Mokuba-kun!', said Anzu as she joined her friends to go home. Mokuba nodded as he reentered Yugi and Kaiba's room…

XXX

'It was hard for him… isn't it? Mokuba, he had always been protected by Kaiba-kun. But now—', sighed Anzu as Honda waved her worries away. 'Don't worry, Anzu. Both of them will be alright. And Mokuba was not that weak either--'

Anzu shrugged. 'Uh… yeah, you're right. It won't be long before—'

'Can I please have a moment with all of you?'

The five teens jumped in surprise as they turned around to see the doctor who had been treating Yugi and Kaiba stood before them. 'There's something I needed to ask you. I could not say it yesterday since the smaller boy was present. But this is important—', said the doctor as Jyounouchi frowned.

'What is it—?', he said…

* * *

az: Hmm... I almost forgot what was it that I had liked YGO before... lol. 


End file.
